Vulvodynia is a chronic pain syndrome without an identifiable cause. Vulvodynia affects the vulvar area, which consists of the external genital organs of a female reproductive system. More specifically, the vulvar area comprises anatomical structures including labia majora, mons pubis, labia minora, clitoris, bulb of vestibule, vulval vestibule, greater and lesser vestibular glands, external urethral orifice and the opening of the vagina. These anatomical structures are richly innervated, resulting in a heightened touch sensation. Symptoms of Vulvodynia may include burning, stinging, irritation, and/or sharp pain. Such symptoms may be constant, intermittent, or occur only upon touch, and may last for weeks, months, or even years. Although a specific cause for Vulvodynia has not been medically identified, some probable causes may include sexual activity, tampon use, genetic predisposition, or prolonged application of pressure such as, for example, when engaged in an activity that requires prolonged sitting or riding.
Vaginismus is a condition that impedes vaginal penetration due to involuntary vaginal muscle spasms that cause pain. The vaginal muscles believed to be involved in the muscle spasms are the pubococcygenus muscle (“PC muscle”), levator ani, bulbocavernous, circumvaginal, and perivaginal muscles.
Vaginal stenosis and vaginal atrophy are related to the reduction in resiliency of the vaginal canal and/or inflammation of the vagina. Vaginal atrophy in particular, is directed to the inflammation of vaginal tissues due to a hormonal imbalance, such as a decrease in estrogen levels, particularly during menopause. Dyspareunia is another related condition characterized by painful sexual intercourse.
Other conditions related to vulvar tissue inflammation leading to vaginal discomfort may include: injuries to or irritation of nerve endings in the vulva, increased nerve fiber density in the vulvar vestibule, high levels of inflammatory response triggers in the vulvar tissue due to trauma and/or infection, hormonal imbalance, genetic susceptibility to chronic vestibular inflammation, genetic susceptibility to chronic widespread pain, hypersensitivity to yeast or other types of infections, pelvic floor muscle weakness or spasms, and back or spinal surgery.
The aforementioned vaginal chronic conditions affect a large female population. For instance, about 23% of women suffering from at least one of these chronic conditions are under the age of 25, about 54% of women suffering from at least one of these chronic conditions are between ages 26-35, about 19% of women suffering from at least one of these chronic conditions are between ages 36-50, and about 4% of women suffering from at least one of these chronic conditions are over the age of 51.
As the causes of many of these conditions, particularly Vulvodynia and Vaginismus, are not identified or well-known, sufferers of such conditions are often frustrated in their search for a treatment or cure. Especially because, often times, the pain suffered by these females can move beyond the physical realm and can have potentially damaging psychiatric effects including anxiety, depression, melancholia, and others. As such, there exists a need for an effective treatment of these conditions that is minimally invasive and relatively easy to manufacture, as presented below.